Sybilia
A former Tudari Empress who ruled the Tudari people before Skarthion led his second successful uprising. She was killed and reanimated. History Sybilia was born by the name Cybil underneath the previous Tudari Empress. From an early age, she was taught the ways of the court and how to command men beneath her. When she reached puberty, she was to select her first husband. However, she broke tradition by declaring she would choose a husband later in her life. She was, at first, scolded by her mother, but she was allowed to have her own choice. It came at the consequence of having to execute the three potential husbands she could have chosen, but her upbringing meant she had little problem with this task. When her mother approached old age and her beauty faded, she lost influence in the courts of the Tudari, and Cybil, seeing a chance to assume power, murdered her mother in her sleep and took the latter half of her name, crowning herself Empress Sybilia. There were interplanetary celebrations and even the male inhabitants of the Tudari Coalition cheered as Sybilia's mother had been a cruel ruler. What they did not expect was that Sybilia would be even crueler. From the moment her prerogative was established, she began a process of exterminating certain percentages of the male population, intending to reduce them to a tenth of Tudari society. She would then imprison the most genetically viable for reproductive purposes, and deport the rest to moons and mines around the Coalition to conduct hard labor. Her reasoning for this huge shift of cruelty is unknown, but some theorize it is in part due to one of her prospective husbands abusing her and attempting to force her to marry him. When the men on Tudarish led an uprising, including Skarthion, Sybilia ground it to dust, authorizing chemical weaponry and shooting to kill. When more than three thousand women and children died as a result of her clumsy tactics, she ordered the strikes to be called off and personally apprehended the leaders. She broke their spines, a common form of ceremonial execution for Tudari, and threw them into a mass grave. She negotiated Bartherious taking several thousand corpses to be used in his army, after at first treating him like any other man (and him following that up by killing two of her guards instantly using his powers). In return, Bartherious granted her technology which would improve the lifespan of those wearing it and gave her schematics for a reverse device. She intended the former to be widespread among women, and the latter to be used solely on men. When Tyranis was defeated and Skarthion gained his independence, he attacked Tudarish and led an increasingly huge army of the dead and living with his now fantastical power. He stormed the Tudari Citadel, and although Sybilia put up a valiant fight, she was no match for Skarthion, who broke her spine. He then reanimated her to break the morale of the Tudari court, and made her a member of his Cabinet of the Dead. It is unknown whether any former part of her exists. Tools and Abilities Sybilia possessed limited ice and water powers, although she rarely used them. She was more physically capable than the average Tudari. In addition, she had access to an enchanted helm which allowed her to make any individual infatuated with her and swear absolute fealty to her. She preferred to use her physical strength to subdue opponents. Personality Sybilia was a vicious and cruel leader who would stamp out any signs of resistance when she saw them. She saw her reign as absolute, and any criticism to be a personal affront. She was very arrogant and certain of her capabilities, but this eventually led to her downfall. She had an intense hatred of all men, and went out of her way to oppress and insult them whenever she could. In her ideal world, men would be totally subservient to women everywhere, although with her death, this ideal will now not be realized. Category:Magnus Imperus Category:Tudari Coalition